


CinderDella

by SusieSunflower23



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusieSunflower23/pseuds/SusieSunflower23
Summary: This DuckTales retelling of Cinderella is based on the 1997 film with Brandy and Whitney Houston
Relationships: Della Duck & Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Gandra sings Impossible

The year was 1543. Donald Duck was shopping with his nephews and his sister in the Duckburg Town Square. The kids were watching a puppet show while Donald was trying on different hats and Della was buying ingredients for a soup. 

Donald: Which one suits me better, Della? The blue, white or black?

Della: They all look good. How about you choose the one you like best?

Donald: I can't really decide.

Della: Don't be silly, Donnie.

She looks at the puppet show and starts to daydream

Della sings sweetest sounds soon joined by Fenton until...  
She almost gets knocked out by a passing carriage and Fenton runs to help her

Fenton: Are you alright Miss?

Della: Yes I'm fine 

She starts picking up her boxes and he helps her

Fenton: It's just like those royals, isn't it? Not caring if they're in anyone's way.

Della: Maybe they were going somewhere important?

Fenton: I really doubt that

He looks at her, amazed at her beauty

Della: Thank you... for the help

She starts walking away but he catches up to her

Fenton: Wait, what's your name?

Della: Cinderella

Fenton: I beg your pardon?

Della: Cinderella, but you can call me Della for short.

Fenton: Wow, what a beautiful name, I like it.

Della: Thank you, excuse me

Again, she walks away and he asks

Fenton: Tell me Cinderella, what would a man need to do to find himself in your good graces?

Della: Who wants to know?

Fenton: Let's just say, a charming stranger.

Della: This charming stranger seems pretty sure of himself. I doubt if he has any idea how a girl should be treated.

Fenton: Like a princess, I suppose

Della: No! Like a person with kindness and respect.

Fenton: That's wonderful! 

Della smirks

Donald and the triplets walk up to them

Donald: Della, who's this?

Della: Umm I don't know I met him today

Fenton: I hope I see you again Cinderella

Fenton walks away

Donald: Della, I said it before, if you want to make new friends, learn more about them! Otherwise, they're just strangers.

Dewey: Wouldn't it be cool if that guy's name was Daniel?

Huey: Let's go home!

Della: I'll catch up

She watches Fenton get in the royal carriage and sings sweetest sounds again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> QR - Queen Ruth Cabrera 
> 
> KS - King Scrooge
> 
> Lionel - Launchpad

LaunchPad: Oh come on did you really have to do that again?!

Fenton: Definitely! Always a relief to be among real people!

LaunchPad: Look at me, I'm a real person, does that tell you anything? Trust me, they're all out there wishing they could be you!

Fenton: Because they don't know what it's really like! Where I go, what I do, who I see, it's all decided for me!

Launchpad: Your highness, this disappearing thing has to stop! It's too dangerous!

Fenton: I'm completely safe, LaunchPad!

LaunchPad: I'm not worried about you! I'm worried about me! I can't keep lying to your mother! There are laws against that! If you want me dead, just trample me with your carriage and get it done!

Fenton: I don't want you dead, my most loyal friend.

Fenton walks into the room his parents are in

Fenton: You wanted to see me, Mother?

QR: Where were you? Your father and I were just talking about you

KS: She was talking, I was listening

Fenton: Alright, what's going on?

QR: Planning a small party, nothing too fancy, with a few close friends and all the eligible young women in the Kingdom.

Fenton: Mother! You can't keep doing this to me!

QR: What?! Scrooge, what's he saying?

KS: He's saying he doesn't want another ball.

QR: No, he's not.

The queen squeaks sadly at her son

Fenton: Here we go...

QR: Scrooge, talk to him. Scrooge!

KS: It's quite simple. Your mother and I just want you to be happy.

QR: Happiness has nothing to do with it! And of course we want you to be happy. But certain obligations must always come first.

KS: We think it's time you chose a bride.

QR: Someday soon, this entire kingdom will be yours.

KS: Not that soon.

Fenton: All I'm asking is you let me choose my own bride. My own way. Without your interference.

QR: Yes, Mijo. But humor me, what if you do find love at the ball?

Fenton: Just like that, you didn't listen to a word I said as usual.

Fenton leaves

QR: Where you going now? Oh Nevermind. Launchpad!

Launchpad: Yes, majesty?

QR: Write this down...

Launchpad sings The Prince is throwing a ball with lots of townfolk.

Della: The Prince is throwing a ball?


	3. Chapter 3

Donald: Can you get the door, please? I'm busy admiring all my new hats!

Della: Alright

They all go inside

Huey: Time to get back to work!

He goes to the living room to work on his pottery

Louie: If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room. I need a snooze!

Dewey: Want any help with the soup, mom?

Della: I should be fine, turbo

Dewey: MOM! Don't use my secret nickname!

Della rolls her eyes

Donald: Hey! Before I forget, I need you to watch your sons tomorrow. I gotta work the late night shift at the Royal Theater.

Della: Really? I was kinda planning on goi-

He looks at her with a raised eyebrow 

Donald: Well, you can't take them! Assume responsibility, you're a mother!

Dewey: We'll be fine on our own, Uncle Donald! You should let Mom go to the ball!

Donald: Not a chance! If anything happens to anyone of you, I'll die! I know it! She's not going, end of discussion!

Dewey: I guess all those fencing lessons were for nothing

Donald: What was that?

Dewey: Nothing! I'll go play!

He goes to the backyard

Della: And I'll get started on the soup!

She goes to the kitchen and sings In my own little corner


	4. Chapter 4

Fenton: You need to call this ball off immediately!

QR: Impossible. It's difficult to cancel once you got the ball rolling!  
Ha ha! Besides what do we tell everyone?

Fenton: That you went behind my back and feel extremely ashamed of yourself.

QR: Ashamed?

KS: I feel I don't have anything to be ashamed of in my entire life and I'm certainly not going to start now.

He almost knocks down Launchpad by mistake

Launchpad: I probably should not interfere

King, Queen and Fenton: Probably!

LaunchPad: But let's say the Prince does go to the ball tonight

Fenton: Dude!

QR: I like the way that sounds 

LaunchPad: If he finds a bride, that's wonderful. But, if he does not-

Fenton: Thanks Launchpad - no sarcasm. Mother, I will go to the ball tonight, but if I don't find her tonight, I expect no more interference.

The queen is flabbergasted

KS: It does have a ring of fairness to it.

QR: I suppose. If that's what you want.

Fenton: Thank you! I love you both very much!

Fenton leaves

Launchpad: Don't worry, your majesties. He'll meet someone tonight, I can feel it in my bones.

QR: You'll feel it in your bones if he doesn't.

The queen knocks Launchpad down


	5. Chapter 5

Dewey: How's the pottery comin' bro?

Huey: I decided to make it look like a pumpkin. Originally, it was supposed to be a butternut squash but I wanted to really challenge myself!

Della: It sure shows, honey

Dewey: Speaking of butternut squash, isn't that the main ingredient in your soup, mom?

Della: Yes, Dewey. Are you hungry? It should be ready in a few minutes. Can you wake up Louie?

Dewey nods his head and runs to the room he and his brothers share

Huey: I love that soup, mom! It's the best! 

Della: I know, right? It's delicious! Your father thought it wonderful too!

Huey: He's still on your mind? I thought you didn't want to dwell on the past!

Della: It's been difficult for me. I see him all the time. Especially in you and your brothers.

Huey: That's gotta be tough.

Dewey and Louie walk back

Dewey: Suppertime! Right?

Louie: Shouldn't we wait for Uncle Donald?

Della: He's getting ready to go. 

Huey: Must he be a security guard? Someday he might get terribly hurt.

Della: He trained for that position, honey. Of course he needs it!

Dewey: Just like you need to meet the prince, mom?

Della: Please, Dewey. Eat your soup.

Dewey: You seriously need to meet him! Please mom, you should go to the ball!

Della: Oh, Dewey...

Huey: I hate to say it, but he's right. Since dad died, you find it hard to focus on much else.

Louie: I'm on board! As long as you keep making this soup!

Della smiles at her children

Della: I can't bring you with me and you can't stay here alone. But I could probably find a sitter on short notice!

Dewey: We don't need a sitter! 

Donald walks to them

Donald: Please understand, you need to be here for them.

Della: I know Donald exits the house and goes to work


	6. Chapter 6

Dewey: So you're not going? 

Della: It's ok, Dewey. Another night in with my boys, I'll be right back!

She goes to the bathroom to sob a little

A few minutes later, Huey knocks on the bathroom door

Huey: Mom, someone we don't know is here to see you!

Della leaves the bathroom to find a woman standing outside the kitchen.

Della: Who are you? 

Gandra: I'm your fairy godmother, Della.

Della: Really??

Gandra: Do you have a problem with that? Because if you much rather have an older looking godmother in a tutu, I can definitely search.

Della: No, I didn't mean that. I just find it a little hard to swallow.

Dewey: Why would you wait until now to show up?!

Gandra: I had a lot of things to do

Louie raises an eyebrow

Gandra: Aren't you going to invite me in?

Della: Absolutely, give me a minute.

She runs outside but Gandra already poofs inside, surprising the boys.

Huey: Yep, she's the real deal!

Dewey: She can definitely help mom!

Gandra: No question! I can get you to the ball before the night's end!

Della: But the boys can't stay alone!

Gandra: It's possible they could come along.

Della: It's for women only. I'm afraid it's impossible! 

Gandra sings impossible

Della: So what do you have in mind? We don't grow pumpkins.

Gandra: But you have one in the living room.

Huey: That's my latest ceramic masterpiece!

Gandra: Grab it and take it outside.

Huey: Will I get it back later? Took me a week to make it!

Gandra: Of course!

She transforms the ceramic pumpkin into a beautiful carriage.

Gandra: Do you have any mice running around?

Huey: No way! We keep this place Spic n Span!

Louie: What do you need mice for?

Gandra: Della, I need you to trust me, ok? Close your eyes.

Della shuts her eyes and Gandra changes the boys to horses

Dewey: Mom, look at us!

Della widens her eyes

Louie: Can I drive instead? I don't like being a horse.

Gandra changes Louie back to his original self

Dewey: It's a new experience, Llewellyn!

Louie: Bad horse! Bad horse! Don't make me get my Sabre!


	7. Chapter 7

Gandra: Let's get you ready! Slowly spin around...

Della spins around and Gandra gives her the most gorgeous dress!

Gandra: Complete with fur slippers for comfortable dancing! Because, trust me, glass is more dangerous!

Della grins

Huey: You look amazing, mom!

Louie: Just like a princess!

Dewey: You are SO gonna catch his attention tonight!

Della: Thank you, my children. As a mother, your words always encourage me. I'm so proud of the little men I'm raising.

Dewey: Little?? Huey and I are frickin' horses right now!!!

Huey: Unlike you Dewey, I'm showing sophistication.

Gandra: Remember Della, you have to be back before midnight because that's when the magic will undo itself.

Della: That only gives me 3 hours!

Gandra: I don't make the rules, my boss does! But anyway, you should go now!

Dewey: The sooner, the better, right? Let's bolt!

Della: Hold on! Godmother, thank you so much for all of this! I only hope I can repay you back someday!

Gandra: Bright eyed Cinderella, always thinking of others. This is your night! Go show that handsome prince what a lady you are!

Della hugs Gandra and gets into the carriage. Gandra blows a kiss as the carriage drives away.

Gandra: It's better they don't know who I really am, right?


	8. Chapter 8

The ball was so-so, and the prince was supposed to dance with every single girl there. Launchpad was helping by passing them by after 5 min. each. The king and queen were watching their son as he danced quickly with each one.

QR: Look at all these beautiful girls. I'm sure our son is bound to find his future queen tonight. 

KS: And if he doesn't? 

QR: He's dead to me. 

The prince had a few minor complications with some of the ladies. They were getting a little too handsy. Launchpad had to call the guards! So, Fenton decided to hurry the dance along. And Launchpad was getting extremely dizzy from going in circles. Della and the boys had made it to the Palace entrance.

Della: Well, here I go!

Dewey: Mom! I know I kept pushing you, but if you're feeling scared, you don't need to do this.

Gandra: Nonsense! We didn't come all this way for nothing! She can't give up now! 

Louie: Of course you would say that, Godmother! 

Della: Wish me well!

The whole room went quiet when Della walked in. Fenton was instantly mesmerized with her. She walks down the grand staircase and he goes to greet her.

Fenton: Hello

Della: How do you do, your highness?

She bows to him and he gently lifts her chin until she's standing again and they do a long waltz.

KS: Who is that charming young lady?

QR: No one seems to know. But she's stunning, isn't she?

KS: She reminds me of a younger Ruth!

QR: The way she's dancing is similar! I understand what you mean, my king.

The other girls were feeling upset but started dancing with other guys anyway. 

Fenton: Did we meet before? You look so familiar

Della: I'm sorry, I would remember meeting the prince

Fenton and Della sing Ten minutes ago, waltzing into the courtyard. Louie was being pushed by his brothers to go watch from a distance, since they couldn't because of their horsey scent.


	9. Chapter 9

Louie: Hey, I didn't ask for this! Besides, you guys don't stink that much! You go, I wanna stay on the carriage and take another nap.

Dewey: Fine, wanna do some fencing instead? If I win, you go watch Mom and the prince!

Louie: With what weapon, stupid sibling?!

Dewey: Let me think...

Dewey looks around to see what might be useful and tears off a tree branch with his mouth.

Huey: Dew, that can impale someone. Drop it!

Dewey: Fat chance! THIS IS MY WEAPON! Ready??

Louie: No! You win! I'll go.

Dewey: Attaboy

Louie eyerolls and hides behind a nearby bush

Fenton: Who taught you to dance?

Della: I'm sorry, is it unsteady? I can't remember the last time I danced because my father used to teach me when I was young.

Fenton: You dance gracefully! 

Della: Thank you! I almost didn't come tonight.

Fenton: I'm glad you did. It was getting pretty boring until the moment I saw you.

Della blushes

Della: What's the occasion for this royal ball, your majesty?

Fenton: Just Fenton is fine. My parents are intending to set me up.

Della says no sarcastically

Fenton chuckles

Fenton: Your enthusiasm intrigues me.

Della: May we go back inside? It's getting cold out here.

Fenton: Of course! I'm so sorry!

They start walking back in

Della: It's no trouble, Fenton. I'm usually used to it, but since I'm wearing this dress tonight...

Fenton: Extremely gorgeous, if I may say so.

Della: Thank you! And you look so distinguished in your suit.

Fenton smiles and holds out his hand

Fenton: Shall we dance more?

Della smiles back and replies yes


	10. Chapter 10

Dewey: What do ya mean, boring??  
We should be greatful to be here! For mom, at least!

Louie: They just weren't exciting to listen to.

Huey: Maybe you needed to pay better attention.

Fenton and Della were dancing again when the king and queen decided to join the fun

KS: I do hope that son of mine is behaving with you 

Della: Of course, your majesty! He has been exquisite! 

KS: I can see he's smitten with you

Della: And I with him

Fenton looks a little worried not being able to hear what his father is saying to Della

Fenton: I hope he's not saying anything stupid!

QR: Does it matter? You said nothing would happen tonight.

Fenton smirks

The queen walks toward Della and starts asking questions

QR: Do we know your parents, dear?

Della: I don't think so

QR: Well, you must introduce us! Where are they?

Della: I'm afraid you can't meet them.

QR: Why not?

Della: Because they passed away a long time ago. I'm sorry, will you excuse me?

Della runs out

Gandra: Hey! You wanted to attend the ball. You gotta stay until the time's up!

Della: I'm not who they think I am.

Gandra: All they know is you're the most beautiful girl at the ball! Listen here Missy, I helped you get here and you're not going home yet! Your boys are freezing their tails off for you because they hold you dear! I know for sure their father would do the same.

Della: How'd you know I was a widow?

Gandra: Unimportant! Here comes the prince!


	11. Chapter 11

Fenton catches up to Della outside.

Fenton: Please wait! I don't know what my father said but, I apologize

Della: Oh, it's no problem. They were wonderful! Reminded me of my parents.

Fenton: May I be permitted to meet them? 

Della: Unfortunately, you can't. They're both gone.

Fenton: I'm so sorry

Della: It's alright, you didn't know. At least I still got my brother, Donald. Though he didn't want me to come tonight!

Fenton: I'm glad you did. To tell you the truth, I almost didn't come myself.

Della: Well, that doesn't make any sense! How could the prince not show up at his own ball?

Fenton: Don't you think it's a bit outdated? They're parading me around as if I was some sort of trophy!

Della giggles

Fenton: You can laugh if you want. But I'm being serious. Should I need to spend the rest of my life with someone, she has to be-

Della: Exciting?

Fenton: Sure!

Della: How about sweet?

Fenton: Yes

Della: And the greatest weakness of your life?

Fenton: Someone I can really talk to. You know, I wish-

Della: The trouble with most people is that they keep wishing instead of actually doing something about their situations

Fenton looks like he's about to cry happily and nods

Fenton: May I ask you a question?

Della: Yes of course

Fenton: Is it truly possible to meet someone and know instantly she could be who you're looking for?

Della: I honestly don't know. If you're only impressed by appearance, it might not work out.

Fenton: With you, I feel I can be myself. Not the prince they all expect. It's strange. Am I making sense?

Della: Actually, you're making perfect sense to me. That's what's so scary...

Fenton: Scary... And confusing... And wonderful, all at the same time.

Fenton and Della start singing Do I want you because you're wonderful. Once they finish, they kiss passionately when suddenly the clocktower chimes.

Della: I'm sorry!

Della starts running away back to the entrance

Fenton: Wait! Please! I don't know your name!

When she's outside again, her dress changes back to rags. 

Della: Time to go, boys! Hurry!

Louie: Did you steal something or...?

Huey: Come on! That's ridiculous!

Dewey: Why on Earth would she do that?? Let's get out of here before WE change back!

Della: Run like the wind, my babies!

They rush off just as the prince finds a bracelet on the stairs with an inscription and reads it aloud " I want you, all of you. Your flaws. Your mistakes. Your imperfections. I want you. And only you. 

So they made it halfway until Huey, Dewey and the carriage all changed back. Huey picked up his ceramic and they had no choice but to run home.

Della: I wonder why that took a little longer to change back.

Louie: Maybe it was supposed to? For escaping?

Huey: It's doesn't matter! We oughta get there before Uncle Donald beats us!

Dewey: Run faster!!!


End file.
